Midnight Train to Nowhere
by Catie Suiter
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet on a night train out of town. Random crappy AkuRoku fandom. . .sorry. . .XD


Roxas sighed, hauling his bag up onto his shoulder and pulling out his ticket, ready to board the train slowing to a stop before him. He waited for a minute or so before all the people who were disembarking were off, before stepping over the gap and onto the train.

Looking around the general class coach he'd stepped onto he sighed, grateful that he had bought a first class ticket, allowing him a slightly bigger room that, thankfully, only had to be shared with one other person. Roxas made his way through the carriages until he found himself standing before a tall man in a black pinstriped suit who was in turn, standing before a clouded glass electric door. The glowing light above the door indicated that Roxas had finally reached the First Class rooms on the night train. The tall man in the suit grunted an awkward noise that Roxas took as a signal for showing him his ticket. The man nodded at the printed slip of card and pushed a button on the door then stepped to the side.

The glass door slid open and the tall man jerked his head to the side, indicating that Roxas should continue on inside the carriage.

"Third door on the left, Kid."

The tall man grumbled before the door slid closed again and he turned around.

At Roxas' designated room he wasn't sure what to do. He stood on the outside the door for a while contemplating whether to just walk in or to knock first. He didn't know if he had a room mate for this over night trip but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of them before they properly met.

Roxas nodded to himself, seemingly building up some courage before he knocked loudly on the wood panelled door and a deep, naturally sensual voice sounded from the other side.

"Come in?"

The man said, not looking up from the newspaper he had his nose buried in long enough to fully take in Roxas' expression.

Roxas opened the door and pushed his bag through before stepping in himself. The man on the other side of the door was breathtakingly gorgeous and Roxas' jaw just dropped.

Placing his bag on the floor in a corner and sitting on the other end of one of the two 'bunk beds' I suppose you could call them. They weren't really bunk beds, they were just two boards pulled down from the walls with a thin mattress on them and some sheets. The man was sitting, leaning against the side wall of the train, with one leg up, foot tucked under his opposite knee. The man had fiery red hair that looked as if it would defy the laws of gravity if he hadn't collected it in a low bunch at the nape of his neck. His hair stuck out from the lose pony-tail in every direction which made Roxas think of what it would look like after it had been mussed and sexed up a little.

['God, Roxas, stop thinking like that, you don't even know what this guys name is.']

Roxas shook his head and stuck out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Roxas, I'm sharing the room with you tonight."

The redhead nodded slightly and shook Roxas' hand lightly without looking up. The redhead spoke then:

"You can have the bottom bunk, I don't do anything on the bottom."

Roxas nodded and smiled to himself. When the man fell silent and again refuse to look up from his paper, Roxas' mind wandered to thoughts of this mystery man and himself, locked in a battle of tongue-hockey, Roxas pinned to the mattress beneath him.

"Why does everyone I say that to think that is what I'm meaning when I say it?"

Roxas blushed and smiled. From what he had seen, the redhead hadn't lifted his eyes from the paper in front of him. Roxas let his bewilderment over-run his mind for a second before he managed to control it and ask:

"What do you mean my that?"

The redhead looked up for the first time and smiled a dazzling half-smile and folded up his paper, now never taking his eyes off of Roxas. Roxas blushed lightly as he realised he was still staring and his mouth was still hanging wide open, gawping at the man in front of him. Roxas hadn't seen previously that the redheaded man was quite young, maybe his early 20's. He had piercing electric green eyes that drilled into Roxas' very soul. Roxas cocked his head to the side slightly as he caught sight of two identical tattoos. The man had one inverted, slightly curved triangle (like a fang or something) under each eye. The man was thin, but not bony, he in fact had a fair amount of very well toned muscle that Roxas could see even though the redhead was, in actual fact, wearing a very baggy, long sleeved jumper, a scarf and his trousers were also reasonably baggy, though not so in one particular place.

['Roxas, get your head out of the gutter! Geez boy, stop thinking about what this guys has under his clothes. He's probably too old for you anyway, and he's probably got a girlfriend wherever he's going to.']

The redhead smiled that stunningly crooked half-smile again and shook his head.

"I don't have anyone where I'm going, by the way. Everyone seems to ask me that, I'll just clear that up now. And, while I'm at it, I'll just come right out and say I'm gay too, I hope that doesn't make you too awkward, having to share a room with a gay man?"

"No, I have no problem with that, though it could be awkward in another sense…"

Roxas trailed off, not sure if he should divulge such personal information with this man, even though the redhead had told Roxas…

"And that problem is?"

The fiery haired man prompted when Roxas fell silent.

"Two gay men sharing a room could be a little…odd…for lack of a better word."

The man's eyebrows seemed to shoot up in what seemed both shock and a possible question attack, though Roxas was certainly not getting the vibe that this man, the one who still hadn't shared his name, would be one for a good old fashioned question session. And to be perfectly honest, Roxas was glad for this. Everyone else he had told about his sexuality had launched straight into a verbal assault of questions.

"Yes, well, I'm sure we will cope, it is only one night of course. So, kid, where you going anyway?"

"I'm sure we can. I'm going to…wait, did you just call me 'Kid'?"

"Yeah. Does it really matter much, you're younger than I am, and I can tell by the way you got so defensive that you're sick and tired of being called kid even tough you're what? 18? 19?"

"19, thanks. And I'll be 20 in a couple of weeks anyway."

"Well, I was right then, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't actually know, I don't know how old you are. But I guess you were right about the other thing. About my being sick of being called Kid. I have a name and I'd appreciate being called by it!"

"Sorry, Roxy. I am older than you, I'm 23 thanks!"

"Roxy? I'm sure that's not my name but it's better than 'kid,' considerably better actually!"

The redhead smiled again and Roxas froze as he leaned in. Closer and Closer. Roxas could now feel the redheads breath on his ear so he turned his head slightly towards the still nameless man, jumping ever so slightly when he felt the warm, soft sensation of a wet tongue on his earlobe. The redhead exhaled a slow warm breath on Roxas' neck as his hand slowly moved from the paper at his side to Roxas' shoulder. Roxas sighed lightly as the man moved his lips to his neck, running a slow soft trail of fire down his skin. Roxas leaned into the man before realising what he was doing.

Slowly, and very reluctantly, he pushed the beautiful man away before shaking his head and looking down at his lap.

"No! Please, don't"

Roxas sighed before he shifted back into a corner. The redhead nodded and relaxed back onto his heals, his back leaning on the wall again. The redhead watched Roxas, curious as to why exactly he had been pushed away.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I don't know you. I met you what? 10 minutes ago? And I can't do this right now."

The man sighed and nodded. Moving so that he was sitting like he had been before Roxas had came in.

"I see. I apologise for my behaviour. If you feel awkward about sharing a room with me, I'm sure there is a spare bunk in coach that I can have. I wouldn't want to scam you out of your room."

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine with it. And if you left then, wouldn't that mean that I scammed you out of your room?"

"No, I didn't pay for this ticket. The person I'm travelling to see paid for it for me."

Roxas made a small noise in the back of his throat and the room fell into a comfortable silence. The redhead continued staring at Roxas. Roxas occasionally looked up from his hands to catch the man in mid-glance. Roxas looked up for the first time in at lease 3 or 4 minutes to find the redheaded man considerably closer than he had been previously. Roxas jumped slightly before he was pulled into a slow, soft kiss by the two hands now on the sides of his face. Roxas made a startled noise before the older mans tongue invaded his mouth, drawing Roxas closer to him.

Roxas' arms slid up the other males back as tongues clashed in a battle for dominance. Roxas lost, the only reason for this being that the redhead allowed his jaw to close slightly, making his teeth grate lightly along the sides of Roxas tongue, withdrawing it slowly and gasping for air when the redhead didn't pull him closer. The slightly older man's chest expanded and shrunk over and over as his breathing evened out again. Roxas smiled and pushed their lips closer together again. The redhead took complete control this time and pulled Roxas in front of him.

He was now kneeling in front of the redheads torso, his legs on either side of the other mans' hips, lips pressed to the older males'. Roxas gasped as the redhead's hands slid over his body under his clothing. One hand trailing up his spine, sending fire hot shivers shooting through his body, the other drawing small circular patterns on the base of his back, at the rim of his trousers. His back arched slightly towards the redheads body as he traced delicately tickling patterns over his shoulder blade.

Roxas broke the kiss and gasped for a breath before being pulled back into the deep, passionate kiss that he had quickly grown addicted to, pushing his chest to the redheads as the surprisingly cold invading hands continued on their tour of his body. The redhead's hand slipped down, below the rim of Roxas boxers, and skimmed lightly over the soft, pale skin of Roxas' ass.

Roxas gasped and sighed at the soft feeling.

At that moment, he knew it didn't matter to either of them that they were still strangers. The fact wouldn't change a thing. They were no-bodies to each other. The only thing that the redhead had on the MUCH smaller blond was that his name is Roxas. But it didn't change what they were to each other. That's all they were; two no-bodies taking a train ride to nowhere. He didn't even know his name. Even with the insistent pressing of lips, the desperate touches, the pleading whimpers escaping his lips, Roxas knew it meant nothing; the kisses, the caresses, the soft sighs of pleasure—they were empty, unfeeling, and cold. But they were actions Roxas was willing to make to fill that empty realm inside his chest. They were mindless actions. At least, that's what he believed they were, until the blond heard the redhead utter softly against his ear,"My name is Axel."

There was another of those addictive, desperate kisses before Axel broke away and gasped out three more words, with a smile on his face,

"Got it memorized?"

Roxas eyes shot wide and he stopped, his heart hammering a mile a minute inside his chest.

['got it memorized? I recognise that. Oh, god, what was that from?']

Roxas brushed off the reminder and returned to the insistent pressing of lips, the desperate touches and the pleading whimpers escaping his lips before Axel could say anything.

['Axel…that's a nice name…']


End file.
